Take Me Under
by SazuruKanaria
Summary: L comes to visit Wammys, and BB decides to pay a night time visit...songfic to Take Me Under by Three Days Grace. A lemon if you squint really hard, but it can be taken as a lime


_Now it seems I'm fading,_

_All my dreams are not worth saving..._

B hadn't left his room for the past two weeks. No one had seen him around. They should've seen it coming, he had been acting odd for the past month or so. Nobody had, though. They had probably decided that shifts in his overall mood were normal for him, like having red eyes and being the 'creep' of the orphanage as it where.

He was lying on his bed. He seemed to be thinking intensely about something. Maybe he had been for the past two weeks. It had gotten Roger worried and the rest of Wammys riled up, however... it was so bad that Roger had called Watari and asked that L checked on B. But B had locked his door; no one could get in to check on him, or give him food.

Even so, B somehow found out about L coming beforehand. A secret that only B knew about Wammys was that there was a secret way of getting around – the air vents. At night, he slowly crept around in them. So maybe he hadn't been thinking on his bed the whole time... His diet – or lack of one, seeing as he only ate jam – plus his naturally skinny build, seemed to help him fit in the larger-than-usual air vents. Roger must've been talking about it near an air vent as B went past. So, B, while lying on his bed, was thinking about L. Mainly..

_L. The reason for so much, _he mused_. So much studying, so many late nights, so much pain... he's responsible, _B chuckled darkly,_ tell us to dream big... then make us all go towards the same goal. It's gonna cause something_, he chuckled again, this time a bit louder_, depression, hurt, pain... insanity... _B clutched at his bed sheets as he laughed loudly, wildly. He was gonna wake the people in the room next to him. Or was he? They had moved rooms ever since the one time, at 3:00 AM, B had nailed marks in his walls - spelling out the Japanese sign for death, followed by his dark laughter, then crashes of glass. B had spent the nights after that in the hospital room of Wammys, until they determined he was just having an off day and sent him back.

_What does he want us for, anyways?_ B thought. _Wasting our dreams, thoughts, self... to be made into copies? I'm the closest to a copy there's ever been... just my eyes... I wouldn't be surprised if he was a little insane too... _B had stopped laughing, but he was still clutching at his sheets.

He seemed to be fading. Worked less on school work, ate only about half a jar of jam and spent a lot more time in his room, either asleep or reading, or drawing morbid and grotesque pictures (mainly of eye balls and gashes and marionettes). He had pinned them to his walls, so it appeared his walls were watching him while he slept whatever sleep he could manage. Being an insomniac, this didn't bug him.

_I've done my share of waiting,_

_And I've still got no where else to go,_

_Oh, L... _B suddenly sat up._ I hate that you ruined my life, and the lives of the all other people here... but... I don't hate you, yourself, 'L'... actually, I.. _B got out of bed._ ..You're gonna be here soon. May as well go visit. I have no where else to go. _B opened his door for the first time and walked out. He was in his normal clothes, black long sleeved shirt, baggy loose jeans. It was nighttime, so nobody saw him. He slowly crept towards L's room. B was an expert at picking locks. He pulled two lock picks out of his pockets, then snuck into L's room and layed down on his bed. _Ah...!_ B almost drowned in the bed. It was so squishy_. No wonder L never sleeps... haha..._ B got comfy.

_So I wait for you to.._

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way..._

B had decided. He would wait for L. He wanted to tell L that he... What did he do? Feelings where something he pushed aside, of course, always had. But now that B was there... did he love L..?

_.. Anyways._ When's a better time than in his room, at 1 AM, to have a nice little chat?

After a little while, B heard the noises of L walking to his room. He seemed to be alone. _So good so far._

The door creaking, slowly clicking open, got B excited. He tried to hide it as well as he could. L's head poked into the room, then the rest of his body, then his luggage. He didn't seem to notice B until after he set down his stuff, and B laughed quietly. L turned on a dime and faced B, his copy, only about 7 feet away.

"B?" he said, confused. B smiled.

"Oh hello, L..." B said. He sat up in the bed (he struggled with it but hid that fact from L... the bed was too darn squishy), and crawled over to the edge of the bed. "How are you?"

"B, this isn't funny..." L said. He took a step away from B. "Get out..."

"No," B said. He flopped back onto the bed. "Your room is nicer... besides, _you're_ in here," he added on.

L hesitated.

_Seems you're wanting me to stay,_

_But my dreams would surely waste away,_

_And I still have no where else to go..._

B decided to be serious. "I'm not gonna leave."

"No..." L seemed to say this too fast. Sighing, he went and stood by the window. He ran his hand through his hair.

B stayed on the bed, and watched his every move. But soon enough, he got bored and decided to leave. He'd hoped for more of a reaction. But as he shifted to get out of the bed, L raised a hand weakly.

"Hmmm?" B said. He went back to lying on the bed. _Want me to stay? Well... I might as well..._

_So I wait for you to,_

_Take me all the way..._

_Take me all the way..._

After another minute of silence, L turned and walked towards B. He stood at the side of the bed, and looked down at B.

"What do you want?" he asked curiously, although he tried to sound stern.

B looked up at L. "I wanted to see you," he paused, "... you look mighty attractive from this angle. As always." B blushed very faintly, but kept eyecontract and looked nonchalant.

"W... what?" L asked. He was good at hiding embarrassment, but B had sharp eyesight. L's face was a little pinker than usual.

"Well. It's true. You are a mighty attractive man." B said. His words were coming out more smoothly than before.

Wordlessly, hesitantly, almost shyly, L moved so he was on the bed. He was practically straddling B on top of the bed. B looked up at him. He was going to make a smart-ass comment, when L did something that was totally unexpected.

He leaned down and kissed B.

B was surprised, but decided to kiss back.

_Push me under,_

_Pull me farther,_

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

Their kiss deepened quickly, and while they were both inexperienced, they found that they were both loving this feeling. B started to run his hands down L's back, urging him to go farther. Licking L's bottom lip, L opened his mouth and gave B entrance.

Now _here_ was a feeling they both never wanted to end. Well, thats how B felt, at least.

L... well. L had never let one feeling overwhelm him. He was soon pulling away. A string of saliva connected the two, and B quickly kissed L to get rid of it.

"L?" he said, confused.

_Now it seems you're leaving,_

_But we've only just begun,_

_And you've still got no where else to go,_

_So I wait for you to,_

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

"L... we only just started.." B whined.

L didn't answer. He walked towards the door, as if he had better things to do.

"L... I know why you came back. It was to talk to me. You have no where else to go."

L stopped. He wasn't scared, just surprised... maybe.

B dared to smirk. _I have him now... that feeling... I need it..._

"C'mere," B said.

L hesitated, but then slowly made his way back. B decided he was too slow. He got up, grabbed L's shirt by the collar and kissed his dry lips.

L kissed back instantly and their kisses deepened, got hotter and more intriguing... Soon, L pushed B down on the bed roughly and B was thankful the bed was so soft.

_Push me under,_

_Pull me farther,_

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

B and L's kisses turned into way more. Soon they found themselves shirtless, tugging at each other's beltloops and zippers. Soon, B found himself squirming under L's touch. This felt amazing. He flipped L over so he was on top. The way L now moved under him drove B insane. This could never stop. Never...

_And I've been waiting so long..._

This is what B had needed. Why he had felt an absence in himself. He needed this. He needed L. He'd been waiting for so long.

And L could only stay for so long. A few days after their... _fun_... in L's room, he had to leave. He did, however, leave a key for B so he didn't have to sneak into L's room. This showed that L also enjoyed it. B, from then on, often found himself lying in L's bed. Waiting...

_So I wait for you to,_

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._


End file.
